1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to equipment for beverage preparation and, in particular, to an assembly of bar tools useful for preparing mixed drinks such as cocktails.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercial drinking establishments serving alcoholic beverages employ various types of decor or motifs, not only to distinguish themselves from one another, but also to enhance the experience of their patrons. Presumably this leads to at least certain patrons frequenting such bars more often and/or lingering for longer periods of time during such visits. As a consequence, patrons will spend more money. The decor can include the color of the walls, type of furniture, design of the “bar” itself, i.e. the table behind which a bartender prepares drinks for customers, as well as the design of the drinking glasses, dishes, and other accoutrements, all of which can enhance the appeal of an establishment. In such commercial establishments, the bar itself is often the focal point of the room.
In residences, bars are also the focal points of the rooms in which they are situated. Residence owners typically look for ways to enhance the entertainment value of their bars, such as from the decor, lighting, and the incorporation of games such as billiards. Such techniques, however, are costly and do not always result in the desired effect of increasing the novelty of the bar. Other techniques include the purchase of stylish drinking glasses, dishes, and certain bar ware items. In general, however, bar ware such as bar tool sets represent loose collections of individual components (e.g., shakers, ice tongs, bottle openers, jiggers and stirrers, etc.) used in mixing and serving drinks and cocktails. Such tools and items are difficult to keep organized, transfer between several serving positions such as locations along a bar countertop and, because they do not add any visual appeal from a novelty perspective, are oftentimes kept in drawers or otherwise out of view of customers and guests. Although certain bar tool sets exist which have tools showing a common design, such sets also do not provide a certain novelty appeal and, hence, are usually stored out of view of guests.
Accordingly, there is a need for a bar tool set having a novelty and entertainment value.